


夜神月*eiji（27）

by haitangxiaoyue



Series: 夜神月*eiji [5]
Category: kubota masataka - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitangxiaoyue/pseuds/haitangxiaoyue





	夜神月*eiji（27）

“月君。”软糯而熟悉的声音。  
夜神月转头就看到了站在树荫下的eiji。  
“这么久不见eiji，我还以为你已经死了呢。”  
Eiji抬起眼睛，脸上挂起惯常的笑容：“月君说笑了，没有您的允许，我怎么敢轻易死掉。”  
“来找我做什么？”夜神月冷淡的笑着。  
“我，今晚能住这里吗？”eiji少见的低眉顺眼  
夜神月叹口气：“你家呢？”  
“回不去了。”eiji咬住下唇，眉眼上挑。  
夜神月细细打量着不见了半个月的人，似乎瘦了些，脸蛋还是那么漂亮，脸上挑逗的表情仍没有变化，只是感觉有点不太一样了。  
眼底似乎有些落寞，可是谁在乎呢？

“恩唔唔。”eiji剧烈的喘息着，身上被红绸松松垮垮的绑了几圈，玫瑰色漫上身体。  
夜神月略带嘲讽的看着eiji身上的痕迹，摸摸手上的浑圆。  
“啧，这么欲求不满。”夜神月讥讽的说，“轻轻一碰就软成这副德行，你是被多少男人上过才开垦成这个样子。”  
Eiji嘟起嘴唇，眼底的光似乎暗了一下，转眼却笑得更为魅惑：“月君这样，我会以为你在吃醋的？”  
夜神月眯了眯眼，扯出一个冷笑，一下比一下重撞击着花心。  
“啊啊啊。”eiji叫得一声比一声媚，谁听了都会脸红耳赤。  
身下的青年眉眼多了几分媚态，夜神月突然下压，咬住对方的嘴唇，舌头搅着eiji的口腔。  
“唔唔唔。”eiji张开嘴唇迎合着夜神月的舌头。  
“eiji，告诉我，”夜神月用力的横冲直撞，喘息着问出了自己最想问的问题，“你的第一次是给了谁？”  
“唔嗯。”eiji一瞬间失了神，转眼挂上惯常的笑意，“我忘记了。”  
虽然只是一瞬间，夜神月明显感觉到eiji身子的僵硬。  
“呵，”夜神月的手摸到eiji的脖颈上，像在逗弄猫咪，“那你再告诉我，你心里的人究竟是谁？”  
“当然是月君。”eiji满脸潮红，迎合着夜神月的动作。  
夜神月偏着头冷冷的一笑，手上用力的收紧。  
眼底漫上水汽，eiji可怜兮兮的看着夜神月讨饶。  
“咳咳，唔唔。”呼吸不畅，eiji下意识的夹紧下身。  
夜神月只觉得一阵舒畅，快速用力的顶了几十下后，泄在了eiji身体深处。  
“呼呼。”精疲力尽的喘着粗气，夜神月漫不经心的摸着eiji的头毛。“eiji，如果骗我，你应该知道下场。”


End file.
